SemiCharmed Life
by xkellyskwigelfx
Summary: Toki eavesdrops on Skwisgaar. Anger, fluffiness, and unmetal emotions ensue. Rated M only for language. Inspired by "Semi-Charmed Life" by Third Eye Blind.   c  Brendon Small/Tommy Blacha  Those lucky bastards


Toki was walking down the cooridoors of Mordhaus with his bowl of candy and a can of pop. He was gonna get blitzed on sugar in the privacy of his room. Just as he was about to open the door of his room he heard the faint sound of music.

and it wasn't metal.

Toki set his things on the ground and started walking towards the music. He neared Skwisgaars room and he instinctively stuck his ear to the door.

i"...And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse...Chop another line like a coda with a curse..I come on like a freak show takes the stage...We give them the games we play..." /i

Toki's curiousity piqued. He slowly wrapped his hand around the doorknob and turned. He peeked inside the room. Blonde hair flared around and Toki had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

i"I want something else to get me through this semi-charmed kind of life...I want something else...  
>I'm not listening when you say good bye..."i

Skwisgaar was singing into his hairbrush. He was flailing and dancing around the room like he was a pop singer in front of an audience. His hips swayed to the music and he jumped up on his bed and started wiggling and dancing on the bed.

The Swede had started lip-syncing the "do-do-do-do-do-do" part of the song. Toki laughed past his hand.

Skwisgaar instantly stopped, his eyes wide and frantically looked around the room. Toki ran back to his room. He had barely picked up the candy bowl when Skwisgaar came out of his room. Toki tried to look busy with balancing the candy bowl on his hip and opening the door at the same time.

Skwisgaar didn't miss a beat and was there in a second. When Toki looked up, he was staring at blazing blue eyes. Toki's concious screamed and ran for cover.

"What?" Toki asked, innocently.  
>Skwisgaar was silent. Toki bit his lip. "You needs somet'ingk?" Toki asked with mock irritation, lowering his gaze to the doorknob again. Skwisgaar was still standing there, arms crossed and silent as ever.<br>"Looks. I donts gots de times for dis." Toki said, finally getting the door to his room open and stepping inside.  
>Skwisgaar grabbed his hand and Toki dropped everything. "I don'ts plays de free shows." He said finally.<br>Toki looked at him, confused. "I-I-uhm..Looks Skwisgaar...I gottas gets de model planes finisheds..." The Norwegian stuttered. Skwisgaar didn't drop his gaze. "You's gonna pays for dis." Toki gulped. "R-Reallies?" Skwisgaar nodded, and pushed Toki into his room, slamming the door behind him with his foot. Toki just stood there, wide eyed. The blonde pushed him onto the bed. Toki crawled away. Skwisgaar followed him onto the bed. Before Toki knew it, the lead guitarist had him cornered. The blonde grabbed the brunettes wrists and held them tightly.

"Looks, Skwisgaar, I'm sorries for leafs-droppings...I just heards de musics dat aints metal and i gots de curiousness." Toki pleaded, apologetically. Skwisgaar dropped Toki's hands and looked at him, puzzled.

"What de fucks ams you talkingks about?" Skwisgaar asked.  
>It was Toki's turn to be confused. "I saws you dancings."<br>Skwisgaars cheeks flushed a brilliant red. All of a sudden Toki found himself pinned to the wall. Skwisgaars face was so close Toki could ifeel/i the swedes angry breaths hit his face. "What-alls-did-yous-stupids-eyes-sees-?" Skwisgaar asked, his grip on Toki's shoulders tightening with every word. Toki's anger was hard to hide. He could push Skwisgaar off and proceed to beat him down. It was a fact Toki knew, and knew well but never carried out on. The Norwegian growled. "You's a beautifuls pop-star ladies." Skwisgaar's eyes blazed and his nostrils flared as he clenched his fingers into Toki's arms.  
>Toki couldn't control his rage. His mind raced as he practically spat out his words. "You's so pretties up dere on yous bed-stages. I t'ink dat yous see dat videos on de internets. What does you t'ink?"<p>

Skwisgaar dug his fingers into Toki's flesh so hard they bled. "I hates yous."  
>Toki cackled. He loved how he could control the Swede with just a couple acid-drenched words.<p>

The Swede pushed him away. "I seriouslies fuckingks hate yous."  
>Toki smirked. "At least I donts has tos pay for dat shows."<br>Skwisgaar's eyes snapped to the Norwegians face, sizing him up like he was a starving mans first meal.  
>He grabbed Toki by the back of the neck and smashed his full, Swedish lips to Toki's. Toki didnt squirm, he just pressed his lips to Skwisgaars even harder. Their teeth met and tongues lashed around in each others mouth.<p>

When they broke the kiss, Skwisgaar was smirking. "Dere. Paids in fulls." "I hates yous." Toki sneered.  
>"I hates yous too."<br>"I knows dat, Lady Gaga."  
>"I knows where you ams sleeps at nights. I mights put quarters unside your bed."<br>Toki's eyes widened as he squirmed out of Skwisgaar's hold. He ran to the other side of the room, leaving the blonde on the bed.

"You knows, I was gonna says it was cutes dat you does dat, and dat you amints metal and means all de times. But dere you goes iagains/i provingks me wrongs!" Toki yelled.

Skwisgaar opened his mouth to yell back, but found himself shocked. His expression softened as he looked back up at the steaming rhythm guitarist.

"Does you means dat?" Skwisgaar asked, quietly.

Toki paused and deflated. Skwisgaar didn't just quench his anger, he completely drowned it.

"Ja...Dats why I saids so's." Toki said, cautiously approaching the bed and taking Skwisgaar's hand.

"Promise not to tells anyones dat I do dat?" Skwisgaar said, letting his hand lie limply in Toki's grasp.

"Ja...I..Guess so's." Toki sighed. Skwisgaar looked at him sternly. "seriouslies."  
>Toki rolled his eyes. "okays okays. I promises nots to tell yous dumb secrets."<p>

"Promises?" He held out his pinky finger

"JA. I PROMISES NOTS TO TELLS bNOBODIES/b DAT I DANCES BETTER DEN YOUS." Toki sighed as he hooked pinkies with the lead guitarist.

Skwisgaar looked at him. "Pfft."

Toki grinned devilishly and took a step back.

"What ams you says?" Skwisgaar growled, getting off the bed.

Toki just stood in the doorway, watching Skwisgaar approach him.

"I saids dat I dances way betters. dan. you."

"Pfft."

"Den lets go finds out!" Toki said, racing for the DDR machine.

Skwisgaar ran after him.

Toki stopped in the middle of the hallway. Skwisgaar stopped a few feet ahead of him.

"I'ms gonna beat yous agains!" He called

Toki walked over to his blonde counterpart and took his hand. His azure eyes sparkling as he looked up at Skwisgaar.

"Sorries for everyt'ings todays..." He mumbled. Skwisgaar looked down at him, taking his chin in his hands, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Tokis. I donts says dis enoughs but..don'ts be sorries. It ams was my faults. I hurted yous cause I was un-bear-ess...I t'ink."

and with that, his lips met Toki's again, this time with more passion, love and tenderness.


End file.
